The Way It Ends
by Wilde-Productions
Summary: Cosima and Delphine are out of time. It's up to them to make those last moments worth it. Rated M for sexual content.


**The Way It Ends**

18 months. 243 blood samples. 65 antidotes injected on patient 324B21.

_324B21._

65 failed attempts to cure Cosima's illness, and now we they were running out of time. Delphine had done everything she could, and so had Cosima, but they hadn't been able to fight the odds despite that. Delphine had fallen in love with her experiment. How many scientists could say that? Maybe a few, the dedicated ones, but nobody ever felt about their subjects what Delphine felt for Cosima. What they had was madly passionate, beautiful—doomed.

Delphine watched as her lover tugged out another strand of brown hair from her head and put it in the trash next to the bed. She missed terribly the dreadlocks on Cosima, but the illness had made it impossible for her to keep her former hairstyle, mainly because she barely had any hair left.

Cosima looked at her girlfriend bravely and gave her a smile despite her eyes getting moist, and she shifted on the bed so that she sat in front of Delphine on the mattress with her legs entangled around the other woman's waist. "I don't have much time left Delphine," she breathed as she leaned her forehead on the blonde's.

Delphine closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't say that Cos... we could still—"

"We can't sweetie," Cosima interrupted her before the blonde began another hopeless rant on how there was still maybe a chance. She knew her girlfriend was just acting out of denial, but she couldn't stand hearing that speech another night. She had this undeniable feeling that this might be one of her last. "Please," she begged, not because she was defeated, but because she was accepting her faith.

Delphine placed her hands on the side of Cosima's head and pressed her lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes and waited for Cosima's to open hers. "What can I do for you ma chérie? Anything you want," she asked almost desperately.

Her question made the brunette lick the dry rim of her mouth and sparked a desire inside her that she couldn't believe her body would allow while being in this state. "Kiss me," she requested in a clear voice and then grabbed the hem of the blonde's shirt at her side and pulled Delphine closer to her.

"This is not a good idea," the blonde protested immediately. "You can barely breathe Cosima… getting into this right now could be dangerous."

Having none of it, Cosima removed her own shirt and threw it on the floor. "Kiss. Me." She repeated firmly and huskily, her jaw trembling, hoping the other woman would give in before the tears in her eyes escape.

"Cosima…" the word escaped her lips softly in the hope she would chance her mind, albeit she was ready to submit to her lover's plea, aching to give her what she wanted regardless it was a bad idea.

Too late. The tears fell down on her cheek, and instead of looking away, Cosima looked straight in Delphine's eyes, hoping the heartbreaking look on her face would be enough to convince her lover.

And it did, al though Delphine didn't need more convincing. The French scientist leaned forward, let her breath dance on the dry surface of Cosima's lips momentarily, and she pressed her mouth on hers, delicately, ever so slightly, her lips trembling, hinting a bit of fear.

The tears had finally stopped flowing down Cosima's cheek, and she opened her eyes, only to find that the blonde was now crying too. With both thumbs she wiped away the droplets of water under her eyes and pulled her in another kiss, this one heated, deep, and finally she slipped her tongue into the other woman's mouth.

Delphine let the passion of the kiss lower her guard, and now she was the one pulling Cosima close to her, melding their body together. With every touch and kiss came the dark thought that these were maybe their last, that with Cosima's life holding by a thread they might never be able to spend a night like this again, and so she allowed herself to savor every second of it.

And it was the most soothing relief for Cosima to be intimate with Delphine again after all the weeks they had spent physically apart because of the damn illness she had. Even with the burning in her lungs and throat, and the feeling that her body would break apart if she moved to fast, kissing the blonde like this was heavenly. She peeled the clothes off of the blonde body until she was only in her underwear, and she let their body fall back on the mattress, Delphine on top of Cosima.

"I'm cold baby can we just," Cosima requested when their lips pulled apart.

Naturally, Delphine was overly concern again and she immediately shifted off the other woman's body so that they could both get under the covers. They laid on their sides, facing each other, limbs entangled in every way possible, and they kissed again—wetly, deeply and sure. It didn't take long for arousal to grow hotter between their legs as they writhed against one another.

A groan burned through Cosima's throat when she felt Delphine's wetness on her tight. She pressed the woman's back against the bed and climbed on top on her, straddled her and slid her hand between the blonde's back and the mattress.

Almost instinctively, Delphine lifted her back to give better access to Cosima's hands to unclasp her bra and helped her by taking the garment and discarding it on the floor. She licked her lips as she watched Cosima studying her, blushing when her lover scrutinized her body.

"You're so beautiful," Cosima whispered softly as she examined the blonde's beautiful feature. She kneaded her breast with her hands, watching as the nipples hardened under her touch. "I love you Delphine. Always have. Don't ever forget that." She confessed.

"I love you too Cosima," she replied softly, ignoring the fact that it almost sounded like goodbyes.

Delphine was so lost in her thoughts that she was surprised when the brunette cupped her sex, somewhat not as deftly as she used to, but utterly pleasurable nonetheless. In the last few weeks, Cosima's cognition had diminished dramatically, and she had a hard time completing some tasks that required a bit of precision, like this one. It saddened her terribly that she couldn't even pleasure her lover like she used to.

"Hey hey it's okay. You don't have to do it. It's fine," Delphine assured her when she felt the anxiety engulfing her partner. There was no time for anguish or fear in this bed to submerge their minds and bodies, or to ruin this moment as if they weren't going to lose all the best of them, but only for their souls to connect, even if for one last time, in a place where only the two of them existed. No illness. No illegal cloning trials. No betrayal. Only them.

And even with that Cosima was not about to back down. She wanted to fight, even if inevitably, she had already lost the biggest fight. With a tender swiftness and an obdurate mind, the short scientist shifted her body so that her thigh could find its way between the legs of the blond haired angel that laid beneath her. Like this she began a slow but effective pace, pleasuring her lover in a way that she knew would be good enough.

Delphine allowed herself to close her eyes again, fully enjoying the bliss caused by her lover. It was more than just the ecstatic shocks that sparkled down her spine and the tingling in her lower abdomen that made this so heavenly, it was the way her heart warmed and swelled with joy in the other woman's presence.

The room was filled with moans and cries, but Cosima's were a little bit rougher; almost painful, and then the breaths that noisily exited her lungs transformed into coughs and Cosima was forced to pull away from Delphine.

The blonde woman's eyes shot wide open when she felt her lover shifting off and bending down her upper body next to bed, head hovering above the trashcan as she spat a large amount of blood. Delphine traced a circle with her hand on Cosima's back comfortingly. Delphine was inevitably terrified as the hard reality unraveled before her once again, but she was determined to hide any sign of panic.

When Cosima was done coughing, she wiped her mouth on her shoulder and crawled back on top of Delphine silently. She was not about to cry. She was done crying about this. She expected her lover to ask her if she wanted to stop, but instead Delphine captured her lips in a kiss, not giving the slightest fuck about the fact that blood had just came out of this mouth. This blood was no secret to her anyway, with all the time she had spent analyzing it, learning its defects and its complexity cell by cell- she knew it all by heart almost as well as she knew Cosima. This blood was nothing to her but a fluid found in an organism, and because this one was Cosima's, at this point, it was like tasting her own.

Just like that, they resumed what they were doing like it never happened. Despite the interruption, their bodies quickly found their rhythm again, yearning for the release they had almost obtained just minutes ago.

Delphine was the first to come, holding Cosima's tightly in her arms as she cried out her release.

Only separated from a few seconds of interval, the brunette's orgasm hit her hard. It wasn't like any she ever had before. She didn't understand why her mind was not able to fully process it, but it was there and it felt amazing. It was almost as she could follow the rush of endorphins being secreted in her brain and distributed in her nervous system perfectly. She lost the sight of the beautiful woman beneath her, but she could still picture her in her mind impeccably as well as their happy memories, reliving them in lap of time that didn't seem to make sense anymore. All the air that had been exhaled after her climax had not came back in lungs, and somehow, this felt good too. This way she couldn't feel the oxygen and nitrogen scratching her throat and lungs like she was used to with every breath. She had lost any sensation in her body; only a few blurry thoughts wandered still in her mind. Love was one of them. Romantic love. Platonic love. Although she wasn't able to associate that feeling with a word anymore, it was something that created a pleasant reaction in her brain, and with that, she felt comfortable to go.

Delphine didn't move, however, the violent sobs that came out of her mouth made her body quake under lover's corpse. She felt that Cosima's body was cold and by habit, unconsciously, she covered it with the sheets. She knew she had to move, but she hold on tight like a stubborn child.

Her love had maybe left her physically, but no way she had left her heart.


End file.
